


Pricess and Prisoner, part 1/公主与囚犯•一

by blahblahzhou



Series: Silver Dragon and Sorcerer/银龙与法师 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Gen, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	Pricess and Prisoner, part 1/公主与囚犯•一

圣•诺兰历728年春

Eames躺在房间里唯一的大床上，心情很不好。

第一，他屁股痛。第二，他很饿。第三，他被一根看起来很细的链子拴在左脚腕，另一头牢牢地连在床柱上，怎么用力也扯不断。第四，他不知道Arthur到哪儿去了。

就在他恼火儿又百无聊赖地用脚绕着链子的时候，一只浑身粉红色的人类幼崽从门口爬了进来。Eames很怀疑这不是人类正常走路的方式，它们都是两脚着地的不是吗？

Eames目不转睛地盯着那个小幼崽四脚并用快速地爬过来——四肢有力的幼崽，他想，一定能长成一个好人类。

人类幼崽爬到床边，颤悠悠地用后脚支撑起小身子，两只前爪拍到床单上。Eames睁圆了灰绿色的眼睛看着侵入他领地的大胆幼崽——它浑身裹着粉红色的布料，伸出一只小前爪拍在他胸口。

Eames一时不知该如何反应，从来没有人类的幼崽离他这么近过。他犹豫地露出牙，喉咙深处发出威胁的呼噜声。

“你和莉斯一样是猫吗？”

猫？Eames在脑袋里搜索人类语中的猫是什么，应该是一种毛茸茸的小小的生物。

“不是，我是龙。”

“可是你叫起来像莉斯，莉斯生气和难过的时候就是那样叫的。你在难过吗？不要难过了，和我一起玩儿吧？” 小东西一边说着一边笨拙地爬上床。

Eames被一连串问题弄懵了，他徒劳地张了张嘴，决定重新开始介绍自己——人类对话应该是那样的。

“我是龙，我叫Eames。”

人类幼崽歪着头看着Eames，眨着大眼睛。Eames连忙也歪过头眨眼。

“我是公主，我叫Phillipa。”它又从身上的布料里拉出一团白色布料缝的软绵绵的东西，“这是兔子，兔子叫罗比。”

幼崽把那团叫罗比的东西塞到Eames脸上：“不要难过，Eames，我让罗比陪你玩儿。”

这个人类幼崽真是麻烦又吵闹，Eames心想，但是它软绵绵的也很好闻……Eames忍不住用脸蹭了蹭罗比。


End file.
